SuperArrow: Crisis on Earth-38
by Fire Girl125
Summary: When Kara is given an ultimatum after Ben Lockwood and Lex Luthor start killing off innocent aliens, she travels to Earth-1 to ask Oliver Queen for his help. As Oliver and Kara continue digging into Lockwood and Lex's plan to eliminate aliens, they find themselves relieving and divulging secrets-including feelings they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: It's been a long time since I've been inspired to write something, and a SuperArrow fanfic just happened to be the thing running through my mind. I also have a SuperFlash fanfic that I plan on finishing at some point once life stops getting crazy, but I wanted to get something out there._**

**_So to clear some things up, this takes place during Season 4 of Supergirl, but I'm changing things up bit since there were quite a few things I didn't like from Season 4. And regarding Arrow, Oliver and Felicity are no longer together, and I'd like to forget that they got married after Earth-X because it was supposed to be Barry and Iris' day. Plus, I kind of wanted to test it my writing skills with SuperArrow since Kara and Oliver are exact opposites in terms of personality. If you're wondering, Barry will show up at some point during this fic. Kara has her reasons as to why she went to Oliver on the matter._**

**_So enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Earth-1  
_****_Star City_**

_Everyone seems to think Star City is the perfect place for one to raise a family, or to find the next big job that will make you extremely rich. I'm here to tell you-don't come here. Not unless you want to be mugged every single night by notorious criminals. Or if you like chaos and destruction. And definitely don't come here if dim lighting makes you depressed, because you suddenly begin to lose hope_

_Star City isn't for everyone, but for me it suits me just fine. Why is that? Because my name is Oliver Queen. I spent five years stranded on an island with almost no way back. When I did return, my city was in shambles. In order to clean it up, I had to be someone else. I had to be something else. I'm the Green Arrow._

Oliver Queen rode his dirt bike throughout the streets of Star City, scouring the area for crime. It's what Oliver's Friday nights normally looked like, and while he would much rather be doing something else, the corruption of Star City wouldn't let him rest. He felt like this was a job he had to do in order to keep his friends and family safe. If only they knew the price and sacrifices Oliver had to make in order to keep that promise. As he continued to drive down the road, he heard static on his radio, meaning that Felicity Smoak was trying to get into contact with him

"_I scanned the police radio five times as you requested._" Felicity said. "_I couldn't find anything for tonight. I mean, unless you want to stop a fire or stop a minor bank robbery but we both know that's not your style._"

"So you mean to tell me that the one time I want to find someone to shoot with an arrow, there's nothing," Oliver gruffly spoke. "That's a first."

"_Yeah, it's a shame,_" Felicity replied. "_Look, maybe this is a sign. Maybe this is a chance for you to go home and relax for a bit. I mean, when was the last time you actually took some time for yourself?_"

"Maybe a year, but I'm not interested_,_" Oliver scoffed. "_Besides, what could be more fun than finding bad guys to put away?_"

"_Maybe the fact some of us have a social life, and it's not all about crime,_" Felicity pointed out. "_Besides, did you forget that I had a date tonight? I reminded you and Dig like six times._"

"You did? Oops, must have slipped my mind." Oliver sardonically replied. Truth be told, it hadn't slipped his mind. He had remembered Felicity mentioned a date between her and another man last week, but every time she spoke about seeing someone else, it killed him inside. It had been a year since their breakup, and while Oliver poured his entire heart into his work, Felicity finally dating meant that she was ready to move on-without him. He didn't know if he could accept that.

"_Sure it did, Oliver,_" Felicity said. "_You know you need to start getting out there again. No one would think you're a bad guy if you did._"

"I don't think dating is on my to-do list right now," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"_Because you're fighting crime, right?"_ Felicity pondered. "_I'm just saying, I would feel better if you found someone for you._"

"Oh, I bet you would," Oliver smirked. "It would certainly take a load off your conscious. I get it, we didn't work out, and it was no one's fault.. While I am somewhat happy for you without being weirded out, I don't have the time to date right now. Right now, Star City needs me."

"_Well tonight it doesn't need you and it certainly doesn't need me,_" Felicity responded. "_Look, I have to go but if you want, we can try again tomorrow night._"

"I don't have much of a choice," Oliver muttered. "Your date is waiting." There was some tension after Oliver mentioned Felicity's date, but she decided it would have been for the best if she had just left it there for the night.

"_Goodnight, Oliver._" Was all she said before the comms disconnected. Oliver silently cursed under his breath and ultimately decided to head to the Arrow bunker. It was lonely both at the loft and the bunker, but at least he could clear his thoughts and train.

* * *

**_Earth-38  
_****_National City_**

_Flying. Some say that it's free-falling with style. I say that it's an anxiety-killer. I've never felt more free, flying through the air, clearing my mind, my heart, and my soul. Some would think I'd have a fear in flying after all I've been through. But I don't._

_My name is Kara Zor-El. I was sent in a pod when my home of Krypton was destroyed. My pod got knocked off course and was ultimately discovered by my cousin, Superman. With my powers, I knew I could be something greater, so I decided to protect my world and the people in it by becoming Supergirl. I've had adventures along the way-even tried the romance department when it was decided for me that superheroes are incapable of being loved. But I loved my job no matter what. But in this instance, I had no idea that being Supergirl would have made my job the hardest it's ever been. Especially since being Supergirl, wouldn't have been good enough-and I would need help._

Kara Zor-El flew through the air in her Supergirl costume, taking in the fall breeze while looking down below at the city. She wished she could have said this was a leisurely fly, but she was actually reporting for D.E.O business. She had been called about an urgent emergency, and no one would tell her until she got to the scene. Once Kara saw familiar faces down below, she swooped down and her feet hit the ground with a large thump. Kara walked over and saw her sister Alex Danvers, and J'onn J'onzz on the scene. From the looks on their faces, it seemed solemn.

"Hey, so what are we looking at?" Kara pondered as Alex motioned towards the dead body in front of them.

"We have another alien death on our hands," Alex mentioned. "The one person that was willing to talk about what they saw said there was a small mob. They knew that he was an alien using a human's disguise and agitated him until he revealed his powers. Then they killed him."

"Do we have any information on the small mob?" Kara asked.

"Not really, but they did leave a peculiar mark on the alien that we wanted you to take a look at," J'onn replied. Kara walked towards the dead body and slowly pulled off the tarp, seeing that there was a symbol stamped on the alien's forehead. Kara furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips, which caught Alex's attention.

"What? What's going on?" Alex asked.

"This alien symbol has similar meaning to when the German's used the swastika on the Jews," Kara sounded heartbroken. "It's a hate crime against aliens. What I want to know is why they're targeting aliens?"

"We don't know," Alex sighed. "But I am concerned. This is the tenth alien death this month alone."

"Did all of them have the symbol?" Kara had to ask.

"They did, but we thought they were isolated attacks," J'onn explained. "It wasn't until we started piecing it together that we realized we have a hate group on our hands."

"Take the body back to the D.E.O for an autopsy," Kara said. "Also pull up all of autopsy reports on the aliens that had already died. I want to know for sure if they all died the same way." Alex realized that Kara seemed a little troubled, prompting her to place a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Alex asked.

"Not really," Kara honestly answered. "This is…, something I've never had to witness before. Frankly, it's scaring me."

"If I can find more information on the alien deaths, I'll be sure to let you know," Alex assured her. Kara nodded her head and started flying in the sky again, hoping to figure out some clues. As she continued flying she used her super-hearing pinpointed it was one of the T.V.'s that were sitting in the window of a shop. Kara flew down and stood there, watching a program with two men in a podcast setting-one that she recognized, and one that she didn't.

"_Word was just reported that there was another alien death on the city outskirts, and all I can say is, good,_" The man spoke causing Kara to furrow her eyebrows. "_Let them die, let them go away. All I can say is good riddance and let them get wiped out of our world. A world where there should only be humans. There's not enough room for the both of them. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to 'The Lockdown'. I'm your host, Ben Lockwood, and today, I have a very special guest with me. He agrees that aliens are filth, and that they all should be exterminated, with one in particular. Here is Mr. Lex Luthor._"

"_Thank you so much for having me Ben,_" Lex gave a smirk before glancing at the camera for dramatic effect. "_Aliens are ruining this planet, and it's my duty to wipe them from existence. While we are unaware of who is killing all of these aliens, they are doing God's work, and making the world a rightful place. However, all of these aliens are flocking to National City because of one alien in particular. Supergirl. Everyone is fooled by Supergirl's "save the day" mantra, but in reality her mere presence in National City is the reason why all of these aliens are here, and in order for them to stop, we need to make sure that Supergirl isn't here. Supergirl thinks she's helping but in reality she is making everything worse, and if we continue to let her stay in our city, she is going to destroy the world. Now, I don't know how we are going to stop her, but she must be stopped._"

"_That I agree with Lex_," Ben said. "_If we let Supergirl stay in our city, she is just going to bring more filth here. Which is why I am working with the current president of the United States. We are going to get rid of the Aliens Amnesty Act and get rid of all of them once and for all. Starting with her. And if she doesn't leave peacefully, then she is going to have to be exterminated to set an example for all the other aliens living on our planet. We don't want you here…, so get out of town Supergirl._"

Kara noticed there were people staring at her and she decided that was the best time to get out of everyone's way before they decided she was dangerous. She flew back to her loft and tried to stop the tears that were forming into her eyes. She couldn't believe that there was so much hate in the world, and that Lex of all people was trying to turn National City against her. Plus if Lex and Ben were to work together, she would have to worry about the countless resources Lex had in order to destroy her. The alien deaths that were happening were merely a message. If she didn't leave, she was going to have to deal with every single alien dying. She just couldn't allow that. While she knew she wasn't going to up and leave everyone, this job was just too much for her to bare alone. She needed some help-some superhero help.

She grabbed the small controller which allowed her to open the portal to the multiverse, but she had to think about who she was going to bring to Earth-38. Barry probably would have been scarred by all of the hate, so she couldn't go to him. She had no idea where to find Sara and the other Legends, since there were always traveling through time.

That meant there was only one other person who could help her save her city and prevent her from being run out of town. Someone as dark and not intimidated by the dangerous fight they were about to face. She needed Oliver Queen. She needed The Green Arrow.

* * *

**_Earth-1  
_****_Star City  
_****_The Arrow Bunker_**

Oliver exited the elevator that led to the underground bunker, ultimately taking his green hood off and placing the emerald mask on a nearby console. As Oliver started making his way to the small little gym he made for himself, there was a gust of wind behind him which indicated that Oliver wasn't alone. By instinct, he pulled his bow and arrow from behind him and readied the weapon, turning around to see who his intruder was. But once he saw who the intruder was, he immediately dropped the head, his eyes widening as if it were playing tricks on him. The person that was in his bunker was no enemy-Oliver wasn't even sure if he could call them a person.

"_Kara?_" Oliver blurted out, staring at the alien that was in front of him. Kara was one of his close friends, who happened to live on another earth. While her alien race knew her as Kara Zor-El and National City knew her as Kara Danvers, the rest of the multiverse knew her as Supergirl. Oliver and Kara had worked together quite a few times, whether it was to stop aliens or Nazi's. But it was after the Nazi trip that had Oliver a little bugged out. For one thing, his and Kara's Earth-X counterparts were married, and Oliver would have been lying if he hadn't wondered what that would have been like with the current Kara standing before him. Still, it wasn't the time for him to divulge into deeper feelings. By the look on Kara's face, it was obvious she needed his help. But there was another important question on his mind. "Kara, not that I'm not happy to see you here, but how...how did you get here and how did you know where I was?"

"Cisco gave me a device that allows me to travel through multiverses," Kara slowly explained. "It was meant to be for Barry, but...since you and Barry are on the same earth, I decided to pay Star City a visit. As for how I knew where you were, I bumped into Felicity while she was on her date and she said I could either find you here or at your house. I tried here."

"Of course you found her while she was with that guy," Oliver pinched his nose with frustration. "Where did you bump into her?"

"Some restaurant," Kara shrugged her shoulders. "It looked Italian."

"Of course," Oliver sighed before realizing he was getting off track. "Okay, um so what are you doing here? Why didn't you go see Barry?"

"This was something that Barry can't help me with," Kara crossed her arms with sadness. "It's a job only for you. But I need you to come to National City with me."

"You want me to go to National City, with you-right now?" Oliver slightly stammered.

"Would I ask you if it wasn't important?" Kara wondered.

"No you certainly would not," Oliver agreed. "So what am I looking at here?"

"Have you ever heard of a man named Lex Luthor?" Kara asked.

"No, I'm not familiar with your big bads of the day," Oliver shook his head.

"Right. Well, he is this ruthless person who had it out for my cousin back in the day," Kara explained. "Now he has it out for me. And with everything going on in National City right now, I can't face him alone without people thinking I'm some menace to society."

"Wait, but you're good, why would they think that you're a menace?" Oliver crossed his arms.

"Because along with Lex there's a man that thinks aliens are bad, and there's a gigantic army that is trying to get aliens out by force," Kara admitted. "They killed ten aliens so far, Oliver. And the group that is killing them left swastika-like marks on the dead bodies. This man is trying to convince National City that that they shouldn't be protected by one especially since they're afraid I'm going to turn on them, which is possible if Lex gives him the right tools."

"Like what?" Oliver couldn't help but ask.

"Like Red Kryptonite," Kara responded. "I know that Lex has some, along with regular Kryptonite and silver Kryptonite."

"That stuff could kill you," Oliver appeared concerned at this point. "Is there anything anyone can do to stop it?"

"If it falls into the wrong hands, no," Kara shook her head. "I could be on a warpath or I could die-or worse off I could kill the very people that I love. The whole world will make me out to be some killer, and that's not me. I don't want to be known as that because in reality, I'm supposed to be someone that provides hope. How can I provide hope when people are so quick to turn on me simply because I'm different than them? I can't deal with knowing there's alien blood on my hands simply because I refuse to leave." Oliver could hear Kara sniffle, and it was enough for him to slowly walk to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you," Oliver softly said as Kara stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I know how important your city and your family means to you. And I will be damned if someone tries to destroy your reputation." Kara didn't know the words to say, so she did what most weren't brave to do when it came to Oliver-she gave him a hug. Oliver wasn't known as a hugger but this time, he knew that Kara needed it. So he immediately placed his arms around her and comforted her the best he could. While Kara was hugging him, she felt warmth in her body, and her heart started to beat quickly. She slowly parted the hug and stared into Oliver's eyes, with the both of them unsure of what to say next. Did Oliver just have those same warm feelings too? She cleared her throat and slightly stammered while releasing a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not a hugger," Kara softly chuckled.

"It's okay," Oliver prevented her from saying more. "You look like you needed it." Kara got out of his grasp and cleared her throat, pressing a button on a small remote. A small multiverse portal opened, causing Oliver to widen his eyes. "That's how we're traveling to National City?"

"Yep," Kara said. "Do you want to let your team know that you're not going to be here? I don't want them to think that you up and abandoned them."

"Um, I think they'll be fine without me for now," Oliver said. "I'm kind of going through some stuff myself and I just need to get away from them right now."

"I can understand that," Kara nodded her head before motioning towards the portal. "Come on." Oliver followed after Kara and entered the portal, the portal closing behind the both of them as they made their way to National City.

* * *

**_Earth-38  
_****_National City  
_****_Kara's Loft_**

As soon as Kara and Oliver stepped out of the portal, it took Oliver a moment to realize that they were in Kara's apartment. It had dawned on Oliver that he had only ever seen one side of Kara-her as Supergirl. He had never really gotten a glimpse of what Kara was like as Kara Danvers. He did have to say her loft was meticulously clean, and even somewhat cozy. He even noticed the pictures of Kara with her family members on the wall, and stared at them for a few moments. Kara looked happy in the pictures, surrounded by what he assumed was her mother, father and sister.

"Oliver?" Kara snapped Oliver out of his thoughts, prompting him to stare at her. He saw there was a small smile on her face, because Kara noticed he was glancing at the frames on the walls. "What do you think?"

"I think it's nice," Oliver said. "You have a better relationship with your family than I do."

"It's more complicated than you think," Kara looked down at her feet. Before Oliver could say more, there was a knock, one that caused Kara's head to whiplash to the door behind her. Kara used her x-ray vision to see who was at the door, revealing it to be none other than Alex. "Speaking of family, that's my sister." Kara opened the door and noticed the panicked look on her sister's face, causing her to walk into the loft while looking frazzled. "Alex, what's going on?"

"You have to turn on the news right now," Alex said. "As soon as I saw it, I was on my way here, and I had to tell you, and-" Alex's voice trailed off when she realized Oliver was standing right in front of her, causing her to clear her throat and turn back towards Kara. "...and I had no idea that you had company."

"Um, Alex, you remember Oliver, right?" Kara motioned with her hand. "He's from the same Earth that Barry is from. Oliver, this is my sister Alex."

"I remember him," Alex pointed with her finger. "He was at Barry and Iris's wedding. How was everything with that Felicity girl going?" Kara widened her eyes and glanced at Oliver, seeing he was biting his lower lip while trying to look away.

"Um, it's...not going." Oliver admitted. "We broke up shortly after the wedding."

"That's funny because Kara has been heartbroken since Mon-El left, and later came back to reveal he was married, and then left again-," Alex started rambling.

"Alex! What was it that you wanted to show me?" Kara decided to change the subject. Alex cleared her throat and turned on the television, with Kara and Oliver staring at the screen.

"Ben Lockwood, the guy that has that T.V. show 'The Lockdown', called a press conference to discuss rounding up the aliens," Alex explained.

"And the city just let him?" Kara balked at the idea.

"Apparently there are a lot of people that feel the same way that he does," Alex softly said. "I saw what he said with Lex Luthor on his show, and I know that must have scared you. But we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know." Kara nodded her head.

"So he and this Lex Luthor guy are trying to say that Kara's the reason all these aliens are dying, and that she has to go? What is with this guy?" Oliver cringed as Ben kept talking. "He sounds demented."

"Yeah, well most people who have no business being in power usually are," Alex said while her eyes were once again glued to the T.V.

"_...They are not one of us-they are roaches who are infesting our planet, and they must be stopped!_" Ben spoke from the T.V. "_I don't know who is killing off these aliens, but I propose that this becomes a governmental funded program. It's vital to the way we live, and they must be stopped._"

"How does he plan to do that?" Oliver questioned. "He sounds like a nut job."

"He's already in talks to work with the current president of the United States," Alex explained. "If that deal is done, then Ben is going to have a lot of power.".

"Power that is going to ruin the world as we know it," Kara added. "He has to be stopped."

"We will stop him," Alex promised. "In the morning. For now, you need to get some rest."

"Wait, so Kara is just supposed to sit here and get rest while this Lockwood guy tries to exterminate all aliens?" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "That doesn't sound like it's going to do any good."

"Don't worry, Kara has the best team out there," Alex assured him. "Remember, the D.E.O. is on her side. They'll work all night if they have to, making sure that Kara and every other alien life form is safe." It seemed like a good enough answer for Oliver, which was why he decided to let it go. "All right, I'll see you in the morning Kara."

"Okay," Kara nodded her head. Alex started making her way to the door before turning around and pointing to Oliver.

"By the way, he's cute." Alex simply said.

"Good_night_ Alex." Kara feigned a smile while waving at her sister. Alex turned around and left Kara's apartment, leaving Oliver and Kara there in bewilderment.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Oliver couldn't help but jest.

"Yes it was," Kara chuckled. She looked at the time and realized she needed to get some sleep, prompting her to walk towards the closet and grab an extra blanket and pillow for Oliver. "Are you going to be okay on the couch?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Oliver assured her. "I've slept in worse places." Kara didn't say more as she handed him the blanket and pillow, Oliver taking it with appreciation. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kara nodded her head. "If you need anything, I'm in the other room."

"I'll try not to bother you," Oliver replied. He noticed the worried look on Kara's face which caused his face to become worried. "Are you okay, you seem troubled."

"The whole Lockwood thing has me on edge, but...I'll be fine," Kara said.

"You know, if you want, the Green Arrow can visit Lockwood and rough him up a bit. A bow and arrow is quite persuasive," Oliver suggested.

"As honorable as that sounds, I can't have you do that for me," Kara shook her head. "I don't want you making yourself Public Enemy #1 because you want to rough up Lockwood. We all want to rough up Lockwood, and wonder why he's doing what he's doing. But...we just can't. All we can do for now is to let Alex take care of it. Supergirl will take care of it tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll respect it," Oliver promised. Kara nodded her head and started making her way to the bedroom. "Goodnight, Kara."

"Goodnight, Oliver, sweet dreams." Kara responded before retiring to her quarters for the evening. As soon as Kara left, Oliver tried to get himself comfy on the couch, but he was having a hard time with the whole Ben Lockwood situation. Plus, Kara's fears about having Kryptonite being used on her was valid, considering Lockwood would have all the resources needed to destroy her. He could see why she needed his help. This was something Kara needed him for.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to another chapter! First of all, i just want to say thank you to everyone that is supporting the story so far! It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying it!_**

**_So without further ado, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!_**

* * *

**_Earth-38  
_****_  
National City_**

**_Kara's Loft_**

Kara tossed and turned the entire night, which would have been justified considering she couldn't stop thinking about everything Ben Lockwood had said to all of his followers on television. She decided trying to sleep wasn't going to do any good, so she decided to head to the kitchen and make herself a pot of coffee. As she slipped on her sandals, she remembered Oliver was in the living room, so she had to do her best not to wake him up.

She moved the curtain from her makeshift bedroom and started making her way to the kitchen-when she found out that Oliver was already up. He was in the kitchen flipping pancakes, which caused Kara to innocently blink. Never in her life did she think the Green Arrow would have been the domestic type. He was all about darkness and trying to save his city. But here he was, flipping pancakes and reading the newspaper that probably was on her doorstep. She leaned against the wall and studied him, a smile forming on her face. Oliver turned around to get something from the counter when he noticed Kara staring at him, which caused him to innocently clear his throat.

"Good morning," Oliver said as Kara cleared her throat.

"Good morning," Kara replied, her eyes going towards the food on the stove. "I see someone's been a little busy."

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought why not try to make pancakes," Oliver gave a light hearted shrug. "Besides, it's the least I can do for you letting me stay here." Oliver heard the coffee machine indicate that the coffee was ready, grabbing two cups from Kara's cupboard. He poured her a cup and handed it to her, giving her a warm smile in the process.

"Oh, thank you," Kara took the cup from him and added cream and sugar on the side. "You didn't have to make me breakfast, but that was very sweet of you."

"I also did your crossword puzzle from yesterday," Oliver motioned to the newspaper. "By the way, five-down is 'aglet'."

"I always wondered what those things on the shoes were called," Kara chuckled as she took a sip of her liquid gold. Kara placed the cup down and couldn't help but study Oliver a little more, wondering where the brooding superhero went, and where did this domestic man come from.

"What?" Oliver couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"I don't know, I mean don't take this the wrong way, but when I hear all the stories Barry tells about you, I think of a brooding man saving people with a bow and arrow, all while hiding in the depths of his bunker," Kara softly smiled. "I never thought you had this side of you."

"I'm full of surprises, as I'm sure you are as well," Oliver replied. "Besides, Barry's only gotten to see the brooding man who saves people with bows and arrows."

"Well, I feel honored that I got to see this side of you," Kara honestly said. "It's...cute." Oliver couldn't help but blush as Kara spoke highly of him. Kara took another sip of coffee but this time it was dripping down her lip.

"Oh, you got some coffee right there…," Oliver grabbed a napkin and helped Kara get it off her face, but the two of them stared at one another almost as if they were in a trance. Oliver didn't know what was coming over him, but he was feeling his heartbeat quicken and his breath slightly hitch. Before ever of them could say anything, Kara's phone rang, causing the two of them to clear their throat and pretend the moment they just shared never happened. Kara grabbed her cellphone and placed it to her ear, with Oliver trying to find somewhere else to look.

"Hello?" Kara said. She felt her eyebrows furrow as the person on the other end kept talking. "Okay, we'll be right there." After a few moments Kara hung up, causing Oliver to notice the worried look on her face.

"Kara?" Oliver questioned.

"Um, that was Alex," Kara replied. "She said we have to go to the D.E.O. There's something for us to see."

"Does it have to do with the alien you found?" Oliver didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to.

"Yep, that same alien," Kara got up from her chair and made her way to her bedroom, immediately coming out as Supergirl after she disappeared behind the curtain. Oliver took this as his cue to suit up, prompting him to go the living room and grab the emerald mask that was on the coffee table.

* * *

**_Earth-38_**

**_National City_**

**_D.E.O._**

It didn't take Kara long to make her way to the D.E.O. with her superspeed. Oliver on the other hand, decided to rent a motorcycle and follow Kara. He just didn't know how hard it was to keep up with her. As soon as Kara landed at the front door of the building, Oliver rolled up on his motorcycle, prompting Kara to turn around and stare at him. Oliver took off his helmet and raised an eyebrow, all while he was trying to catch his breath.

"Remember, superspeed...I don't have it," Oliver reminded her.

"Noted," Kara replied before the two of them entered the D.E.O. Some of the agents recognized Kara, but they had no idea who this emerald superhero walking through their halls was. However, they didn't seem to question it. If he was with Kara, then they knew he was someone that she trusted. Kara and Oliver made their way to Alex, seeing she was in one of the medical rooms. "Alex?" Alex turned around when her sister called for her, and Alex realized Kara wasn't alone.

"Supergirl, Green Arrow," Alex nodded her head as the two of them came in.

"You said you have something you wanted to tell me," Kara took a nervous breath as she said her statement.

"We did an autopsy on the alien that died," Alex grabbed a folder and handed it to Kara. "We compared it to the other alien deaths that happened in the last few weeks...and it's all the same M.O. The people who are killing them are very specific on how they're doing it. Also the hateful mark that was on the alien's forehead was burned into him...after he died."

"That is...extremely sick," Oliver felt his stomach flip.

"That's not even the worst part," Alex went into the clothes that the alien was wearing before he died and handed Kara a piece of paper. "After a thorough examination, we found this in his clothes." Kara took the paper and read it, ultimately handing it to Oliver with concern.

"_The Children of Liberty_," Oliver handed the paper to Kara.

"Who are 'The Children of Liberty'?" Kara pondered.

"We don't know yet," Alex sighed. "J'onn is looking for leads."

"Lockwood has to be sending them to kill the aliens," Oliver deducted. "The M.O. is the same-to wipe out the aliens so that there's only humans left."

"Even if it is true, we don't have any proof that he is," Alex said. "All we know so far is that he's some radical man spewing his prejudices on television. Nothing illegal about that."

"But he is talking to Lex Luthor, which makes him dangerous," Kara argued. "He just had him on his show. We have to stop him."

"Kara, I want to stop whoever is doing this as much as you do," Alex said. "And I do not like Lockwood in the slightest. But we can't go accusing people without providing any proof."

"Lex Luthor is dangerous, Alex," Kara argued. "Anyone that comes into contact with him suddenly become dangerous. He has weapons and…"

"...kryptonite," Alex finished Kara's thought. "I know he does. And you are right that Lex is a dangerous man. But he is also powerful and Lockwood probably wanted someone who is powerful and sees the same views as him on his T.V. show. For now, we can't link Lockwood to the murders, especially when we have a poster of 'The Children of Liberty' in his pocket." Kara furrowed her eyebrows and realized her sister had a point, causing her to let out an exasperated sigh.

"I need a breather," Kara walked out of the room to take a lap around the D.E.O. so she could think about what her next move was. Oliver stood there with concern, and even wondered whether he should voice his thoughts.

"Alex, permission to speak freely?" Oliver asked.

"I mean, I'm not your commanding officer or anything, so sure," Alex nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"Something in my gut is telling me this Lockwood guy is dangerous," Oliver said. "I know my way around people like him, and I am 100% sure that he is responsible for the murders that are going on right now. He may not be actually doing them, but sending an army to do your dirty work is just as bad."

"In my gut, I know that you and Kara are right," Alex admitted. "But we can't arrest and bring in people based on our gut. We have to find concrete evidence. Right now, there's nothing linking him to the 'Children of Liberty'. He's just some hateful man on T.V. I want to find out who is doing this as bad as Kara does. But there is no way that we can get the answers we need."

"I know you're looking at this as every other case, but this case is different," Oliver said. "Kara's involved and she's scared, Alex. She has every right to be. They want all of this alien blood on her hands and I can see her slowly lose hope the more she hears answers that she doesn't want to hear."

"I get that, and it kills me too," Alex said. "But there's nothing much we can do right now. Not until we find something substantial." Alex noticed one of the agents motioning for her, which caused her to give Oliver a polite smile. "Excuse me." Alex made her way out of the room, leaving Oliver there in his thoughts. He knew Lockwood was involved, and he knew that Kara was just going to get more frustrated the more she heard no. He had to figure out a way to help her. Oliver walked over to the nearby computer and searched 'The Lockdown', wanting to know where it filmed. When he saw the address, he took an arrow from out of his holster and sharpened it, He knew what he had to do in order to get more information.

* * *

**_Earth-1_**

**_Star City_**

**_The Arrow Bunker_**

Felicity entered the Arrow Bunker grumbling to herself about how last night went. While she did enjoy the Italian restaurant, it would likely be the last time she went on a date with that particular man. The worst part was that she was going to have to go into work that morning and let Oliver know that once again he was right. She was sure that it was Oliver's jealousy speaking, but maybe he did know about the instincts and intentions of men. She was content with having a future without Oliver as her lover. She just wished finding someone that was as compassionate as he was wasn't so hard.

As Felicity put her stuff down, she realized there was something off, something…missing. Usually Oliver was the first person in the bunker, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Oliver?" Felicity called out, thinking maybe he was in the gym and for once in his life had headphones on. She never understood how Oliver could work out without the sound of music. It just seemed psychopathic to her. Felicity walked into the gym but still didn't see Oliver. That was when she started to get a little worried. "Oliver? Are you here?" Felicity walked back to the multiple computer monitors and looked on the desk, seeing if Oliver left a note of some sort.

Nothing.

She instantly grabbed her cellphone and called Oliver's number, but in old fashion, it went straight to voicemail. Now she was beginning to think there was a possibility that Oliver might have been kidnapped. Felicity dialed John Diggle's number, placing the phone to her ear with the utmost impatience.

Luckily, Diggle did pick up the phone.

"_Hello?_" Diggle sounded a bit groggy.

"Hey, have you seen Oliver?" Felicity wondered. "I came to the bunker this morning to let him know he was right about my date and he's not here. He's not even in his gym which by the way needs a makeover."

"_Considering I haven't even left my bed yet, no I haven't seen Oliver_," Diggle sighed. "_Did he leave a note regarding where he was going?_"

"If he did, I wouldn't be calling you," Felicity replied.

"_I don't know, try calling Barry or something. Maybe Oliver's with him,_" Diggle suggested. "_If he's not with Barry, then we can start panicking._"

"Okay," Felicity agreed before hanging up the phone and rubbing her temples. "I highly doubt Barry is going to pick up the phone, so off to Central City I go." Felicity looked around the room and realized she was still the only one there, prompting her to pinch the bridge of her nose. "And I am simply talking to myself here." With that note, Felicity walked out of the room and made her way to the train station, hoping that Barry would have some answers pertaining to where Oliver went.

* * *

**_Earth-38_**

**_National City_**

**_The D.E.O_**

Kara didn't know what to think regarding who was behind all of the alien deaths. On one hand, There was a possibility that Oliver was right when it came to Ben being involved with The Children of Liberty. On the other hand, there was nothing linking them together at the moment, except for their radical way of thinking. All she knew was she needed some air, so she stood on the balcony while overlooking National City. She wasn't going to find all of the answers here, but she was determined to clear her head to help her figure out what to do next.

"I knew I'd find you up here," Kara turned around and saw Oliver standing behind her. "J'onn said you liked to come here and think."

"Yeah, It's usually a good place to clear my head," Kara admitted. "Especially when I'm so confused."

"What about?" Oliver stood next to her as the two of them stared ahead.

"About why aliens don't belong," Kara let out an exasperated sigh. "All my life, I've been told that aliens were different than humans, but I fail to see how. We experience pain, love, joy, sadness, anger. Just because we look different, it doesn't mean we aren't the same at the end of the day. So when someone spews some vendetta about how aliens are dangerous, it frustrates me. It makes me think that no matter what, we aren't good enough. Sometimes I just wish I could abandon Supergirl and just be Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers is human. She fits right in. Why stand out when you can stay in line with the others and never have to worry about someone trying to kill you simply for being different?"

"All of those aliens that are out and proud are there because of you," Oliver said. "They see how brave you are because you live your truth every single day. You don't hide, you fight. You fight for truth, justice and the American way, which means everyone gets a shot at a great life. You're the voice for people that can't speak up and even though Lockwood is trying to drown you out, you can't let him. You are more powerful than you know, whether you're Kara Danvers or Supergirl."

"But there are plenty of aliens that died, all because I refuse to back down," Kara felt her voice crack from her emotions.

"That's not on you," Oliver took a step towards her and stared into her eyes, causing Kara to softly look back at him. "Lockwood is manipulating you into thinking it is. In reality it's on him. You can't let his way of thinking win, because if you do then there's going to be no hope for the rest of us. Trust me, you have no idea how much hope you bring me, and don't tell Barry, but you're my favorite superhero because you see the good in everyone. You believe aliens and people alike deserve a second chance. You're incredible Kara, whether you're Supergirl or Kara Danvers. I don't want you to ever forget that." Kara continued staring into his eyes as if she was trying to find the words to say. Finally, she decided on simply showing gratitude since he didn't have to get as heartfelt as he did.

"Thank you, Oliver," Kara softly spoke. "I really needed to hear that."

"Good, because the next part of my plan can't happen without you," Oliver replied.

"What do you mean?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"I found the location of where they film The Lockdown," Oliver couldn't help but give a smug smile. "What do you say we go pay Ben Lockwood a visit? Ruffle some feathers?"

"If I go as Supergirl, he's going to demand a head hunt on my head," Kara softly shook her head. "I can't do that."

"I'm not asking you to go as Supergirl," Oliver smirked. "Barry told me that you're a reporter for CatCo. Maybe try going as a reporter and ruffling his feathers that way?"

"And what are you going to do exactly?" Kara wondered.

"I could always hold an arrow against his jugular and demand some answers," Oliver suggested.

"No, I don't need everyone in National City thinking The Green Arrow is a bad guy," Kara chuckled. "I brought you here to help, remember?"

"But that is my way of helping," Oliver replied.

"I have a better idea," Kara crossed her arms with a cunning look. Oliver wasn't sure where Kara was going with this, but he was surprised when she grabbed him by the arm and led him back into the D.E.O.

20 minutes later, Kara stood outside of the private room that she told Oliver to change in, all while filling Alex in on the plan. Alex wasn't quite sure how this was going to go, but she did have to admit that it was a smart way to go about it.

"You mean to tell me Oliver, the guy who kills people with bows and arrows, was the one that suggested you go as a reporter to Lockwood's show?" Alex questioned.

"Isn't it brilliant?" Kara smiled. "Told you he was helpful."

"His idea was insightful," Alex gave her sister a suspicious look.

"What?" Kara innocently blinked as Alex couldn't help but smile.

"You think I haven't noticed the way you're complimenting Oliver, you going to him of all people for help, you even let him stay in your house," Alex pointed things out as Kara raised her eyebrows.

"What's your point?" Kara wondered.

"You like him," Alex smirked.

"What? I do not like him like that," Kara scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"It's really not," Alex chuckled.

"Oliver and I are friends," Kara clarified. "Of course I'm going to compliment him and ask for his help. It would be rude of me to ask for him to come here and not at least offer a couch."

"Oh, he might transfer from the couch to your bed next," Alex gave her sister a grin.

"Not gonna happen," Kara replied. "Oliver and I are just friends, and there's nothing more to it. Besides, dating is overrated."

"Says the girl who was moon eyed over Mon-El for the last two years," Alex countered. "Kara, it's okay to move on and give someone else your heart. Don't guard it because things didn't work out with Mon-El. If that person happens to be Oliver, you have my full support." Kara was about to argue until she heard the door open. She noticed Oliver come out in a suit, which came equipped with a faux press pass. For a moment, Kara was absolutely speechless. She even had to admit the man standing in front of her looked extremely attractive. "Just friends. Sure, sis." Alex leaned towards Kara's ear and whispered. Kara hit Alex's hand that was resting on her shoulder, almost as if she was telling Alex to be quiet.

"So, what do you think?" Oliver wondered.

"I think you look great Oliver," Alex said. Oliver's eyes darted over to Kara, hoping that he could get her opinion.

"Kara?" Oliver said with uncertainty. "You're the expert. What do _you_ think?"

"You look great," Kara smiled while taking in Oliver's outfit. "Definitely look like a news reporter."

"Good, that's what I'm going for," Oliver started making his way down the hall but not before turning around and motioning for Kara to follow him.

"Ready to go ruffle some feathers?"

"Yeah, just give me one second," Kara cleared her throat. She turned towards Alex and innocently blinked, hoping that Oliver wasn't listening behind her. "Why does he have to look so good in a suit?"

"Get him girl," Alex chuckled. Kara widened her eyes and turned around, making her way to Oliver and motioning for him to follow her. "Don't stay out too late, kids!" Alex jested, causing Oliver to turn around in confusion.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, lets go," Kara briskly said, giving Oliver and Alex the chance to say no more.

* * *

_**Earth-1**_

_**Central City**_

_**S.T.A.R Labs**_

Barry Allen was what he liked to call himself the fastest man alive. But being the fastest man alive had his slow days. Sure, Barry's latest conquest was disarming a bomb and saving everyone inside a city bank, but it wasn't what he was used to. He was used to dealing with big bads of his own. The problem was, he hasn't heard from his big bad in a couple weeks, which was giving him a false sense of security. Of course Barry wanted to check if there was anything notoriously dangerous going on in the city, so he went to the control room where he found Cisco Ramon staring at the computer screen.

"Nothing yet?" Barry questioned from behind Cisco.

"Nope, and crime isn't going to happen faster the more times you ask," Cisco said.

"I just don't trust Cicada being this quiet for so long. Especially since all I'm doing these days are bank robberies and muggings," Barry groaned. "The sooner I find him, the sooner he can be stopped."

"Well it's gonna happen when it happens," Cisco replied. "Besides, we always find our bad guy and destroy them. How about you use this downtime to relax. You don't seem to do that anymore."

"Can you blame me?" Barry grumbled.

"I don't think any relaxing is going to be done for a while," a voice that was neither Barry or Cisco said. Barry turned around and saw Felicity standing behind him, but she seemed to be there more for business than pleasure.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Barry questioned.

"Barry, have you seen Oliver?" Felicity wondered. "He didn't show up to the bunker this morning and he hasn't picked up his phone."

"No, I haven't seen him," Barry replied. "He usually just shows up out of the blue. When did you last see him?"

"Last night," Felicity said. "We were talking about my date and I could tell he got upset."

"Don't worry, we're going to find him," Barry assured her. "Even if it takes all night."

"Whoa, this is weird." Cisco blurted out.

"What was weird?" Barry asked.

"An extrapolator was used last night," Cisco responded while making a few clicks on his keyboard. "It was in the Arrow bunker."

"That means Oliver is somewhere in the multiverse," Barry deducted.

"Why would Oliver travel through the multiverse?" Felicity seemed confused by Oliver's actions.

"I don't know," Barry responded in befuddlement. However, it appeared Barry had a thought. Oliver may not have traveled on his own, but he certainly had some help. "Is it possible that Kara was here? I mean she is the only one other than myself that has one."

"I can check if Kara's was used," Cisco said. When he finally clicked a few more keys he turned around in his chair and stared at Barry and Felicity. "Kara was here. I'm beginning to think Oliver is with Kara."

"Why would he be with her?" Felicity pondered.

"Something's going on," Cisco seemed suspicious. "It doesn't seem like Kara to run to Star City to pick up a vigilante."

"You're right, Cisco," Barry stared at Cisco with worry. "Why _did_ Kara need Oliver's help?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of SuperArrow! Thank you everyone once again for reading the last chapter and enjoying it. I'm so glad people are enjoying the story so far.**_

_**So in this chapter, Kara and Oliver are going to finally confront Ben, and I finally got to write some romance regarding the two. However, the next chapter will show the aftermath of their romantic feelings, and will prove that things aren't as simple as they seem. **_

_**Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon! **_

* * *

_**Earth-38  
National City  
**__**The Lockdown Studios**_

When Oliver had suggested that he and Kara go down to the Lockwood Studios to get the scoop on what Lockwood was up to, Kara had admitted she was a bit skeptical with his plan. First of all, she couldn't fathom the thought of having to face a man whose views were completely different than hers, especially since she was one of those aliens that he wanted to get rid of so badly. Second of all, what if Ben Lockwood noticed that Kara looked similar to Supergirl? What if he figured out her secret and blew her cover to the entire world. She wasn't prepared for something like this, and if word ever got out that he was Supergirl, then everything would fall apart. She just didn't understand where Oliver got this sudden optimism from, and why he wanted to try to get information on Lockwood the old fashioned way.

Still, this had its perks, especially with Oliver wearing a suit and all. He was eye candy to Kara, even if he didn't know it...

Kara immediately realized she was thinking of Oliver in _that way_, which prompted her to mentally slap herself.

_Relax Kara,_ she thought, _Oliver is your friend. He's nothing more. _

"So what's the cover story I'm going with?" Oliver asked, garnering Kara's attention.

"What?" Kara focused on Oliver once she realized she didn't hear his question.

"I'm a reporter, right?" Kara nodded her head once Oliver spoke. "So what's my cover story so that people don't suspect I'm some alien not from this earth?"

"Okay, your name is Oliver Queen, you work for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, and you wish that Superman and Lois Lane were never a thing," Kara replied.

"Why the last part?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're trying to have you connect with Lockwood," Kara said. "Lois Lane and Superman are human and alien. You have to convince them that it would never work."

"Does it work though?" Oliver couldn't help but become curious.

"With Lois and Superman, it works," Kara gave a brief smile. "They're a lovely couple."

"And since it works for them, do you think it could work for someone other than those two?" Oliver's question came out as if he was trying to hint something, causing Kara to wonder if Oliver was talking about them. It wasn't possible, right?

"I...I don't know," Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I mean it depends on the people. Um, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious," Oliver replied. Kara thought she would have been okay with Oliver's answer. Instead, she was a bit disappointed. "I mean, there aren't a lot of couples that are human and alien."

"That we know of," Kara cleared her throat to hide any disappointment that could have been evident. Before she went further, she noticed a massive SUV driving up to the reserved spot in the parking lot, causing everyone in the media to flock towards them. "Here he is. Follow my lead."

"You're the expert," Oliver obliged, causing Kara to blush slightly. Kara and Oliver made their way to the media scrum and kept their eyes on Lockwood. Once he had settled, he was ready to take questions, and Kara knew she had to be prepared.

"Okay, does anyone have anything to ask me?" Ben stared at the sea of reporters. "I have a lot to do before today's show."

"I have a couple questions," Kara spoke loudly to garner his attention.

"Ask away," Ben said.

"Kara Danvers, reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media," Kara introduced herself before continuing. "I'm a little curious on your stance against aliens."

"That's not a question," Ben tersely replied.

"I was getting to that," Kara tried to sound as polite as she could. "Anyway, you had Lex Luthor on your show and the both of you agreed that Supergirl was the reason all of the aliens are dying. Why do you feel that way when all she's trying to do is save people?"

"Supergirl _thinks_ she's saving people," Ben scoffed. "In reality, she is destroying the lives of hard working Americans. She got the Alien Amnesty Act passed, and it protects aliens, beings that don't belong here. Us humans have been around far longer, and we're losing everything to these aliens. Jobs, money, security, the dream. They should not be able to leave where they are from and steal from hardworking people like you and me. For all we know, Supergirl could be one of those aliens that is working under an alias. She's stealing a job from a human that has lived here all her life."

"If they are here, they deserve the right to work for their living," Kara argued. "Would you rather they collect a check from the city because people won't allow them to live an honest life?"

"That isn't my concern," Ben replied. "They're not _from _here, Ms. Danvers. They're all a travesty. And they have to go."

"Even if that means killing them?" Kara gritted her teeth, no longer able to keep her composure. "You condone that the Children of Liberty kill every alien they come in contact with simply because they don't belong here?"

"They're cleaning the Earth of alien scum," Ben smirked.

"They're killing innocent lives," Kara countered."They're promoting hate, and I don't see how any person can agree that killing them is the way to go. What the Children of Liberty are doing is illegal."

"It may be so," Ben kept his eyes on Kara and all Kara could see was hated in his eyes. "But it's doing a hell of a lot of good. And soon every single alien will be wiped off this planet. Even your precious Supergirl that your magazine loves so much." Ben focused his attention to the other members of the media, all while trying to once again keep his composure. "Does anyone _else_ have any questions for me?" Kara turned around and pushed herself past the media scrum, with Oliver following behind.

"That was the most intense media scrum I've ever seen," Oliver tried to lighten the mood, but he could tell it wasn't working.

"Oliver, I know Lockwood is involved someway, somehow with the Children of Liberty," Kara sounded shaken. "I can't prove it, but I sure as hell am going to try. I need to get this guy out of power so he can stop polluting everyone's minds."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know," Kara sighed. "But we need to find some proof. I think we should go back to the D.E.O and try to find some more information on him. Something must have happened to make him hate aliens so much." Oliver nodded his head as Kara turned around. Oliver knew that Kara wanted to do this the right way, but he knew guys like Lockwood. He was going to have a squeaky clean record and find ways to frame other people for his crimes and actions. He couldn't stand there and watch Kara find out the hard way. He knew how to get him to talk. But he needed to sneak away from Kara for a bit.

"Kara, do you think the library might have more backstory on Lockwood? I mean with this T.V. show he has, he's a public figure. Which means there has to be something on him." Oliver pondered. Kara stopped in her tracks and glanced at him, thinking that what he said made complete sense.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Kara replied. "We should check to see if there's anything that comes up on him at the library."

"Okay, so, hear me out here," Oliver said. "How about you go back to the D.E.O and look up information there while I head to the library and let you know what I can find. Four eyes are better than two, you know." Kara thought about his reasoning before ultimately nodding her head.

"Okay, sounds good," Kara said. "Do you need help finding the library?"

"No, I'll find my way around," Oliver answered.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the D.E.O," Kara replied, turning away and walking off. Once Kara was out of view, Oliver turned and saw Lockwood heading into the studio. He grabbed the emerald mask that was in his pocket and glanced down at it. If he was going to find out anything on Lockwood, he was going to have to force it out of him.

* * *

_**Earth-1  
Central City  
S.T.A.R. Labs**_

Barry spent the last hour or so glued to the computer as he tried to find out why Kara had needed Oliver's help. Not only was he doing this for Felicity, who was worried about Oliver's well being, but he was doing it because Oliver and Kara were his best friends. Why did Kara go to Oliver when Barry was capable of helping her himself? Barry didn't want to say that he was a little hurt, but he wished that he was Kara's first choice. As Barry continued typing on the computer, Felicity slowly entered the room, holding a cup of coffee and handing it to Barry.

"Thanks," Barry briefly looked up from the screen to grab the coffee from her. "I needed this."

"Don't we all," Felicity replied. "So, did you find out why Kara went to Oliver?"

"Not yet," Barry turned back to the computer. "This computer shows everything that's going on in the multiverse. If there was a threat, this would have pinged. But so far on Earth-38, I don't see anything, which makes this more puzzling."

"I don't understand what Oliver is doing then," Felicity sighed. Suddenly, she had a thought, but she wondered if it sounded asinine. "I wonder…"

"What?" Barry suddenly became interested. He noticed Felicity hesitated for a moment, and he was wondering if he wanted to know what she was thinking. "Felicity, spit it out."

"Okay, hear me out and don't freak out," Felicity started to say. "What if Oliver went with Kara...because they're seeing each other?"

"We've established Oliver is with Kara, Felicity," Barry sighed. Felicity realized Barry didn't understand where she was coming from.

"No, not like that," Felicity backtracked for a moment. "What if Oliver and Kara...are dating?" Barry stared at Felicity with interest for a few moments. Suddenly, he started to laugh, almost as if Felicity had told a joke.

"Oliver and Kara dating?" Barry got out in between his chuckles. "Felicity, that's ridiculous."

"Is it really that ridiculous to think?" Felicity furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes," Barry responded. "For one thing, Oliver would have told me if he was into Kara. He and I share absolutely everything."

"Oh, so you and Oliver have weekly meetings where you sip coffee and gossip about everyone?" Felicity jested.

"You should try it sometime," Barry seriously replied. "But as for Oliver being into Kara, there's no way possible. He's been too hung up on you since you both broke up last year."

"I mean he did seem upset that I was going out last night," Felicity reasoned.

"He also likes fighting crime on Friday's," Barry added. "Almost like he was trying to make himself busy."

"Yeah, Oliver always likes to appear busy," Felicity suddenly realized her theory didn't sound far fetched. "So why would he drop everything for Kara?" Barry didn't want to think that Felicity was right, but he realized that it was a possibility.

"Oh no, we have to go to Earth-38 before Oliver and Kara make a mistake," Barry got up from his chair.

"Why are you so eager to stop him?" Felicity pondered.

"Because Oliver, Kara and I have a great working relationship," Barry replied. "If they date, realize they're too different and break up then that working relationship doesn't work anymore because they're going to want to kill each other. I need my superfriends to be my superfriends without the romance involved. We have to snap Oliver out of it."

"We?" Felicity looked around, wondering who else Barry was referring to.

"I'm going to Earth-38," Barry reiterated. "You're coming with me."

"Why am I going with you?" Felicity asked.

"You're not the least bit interested in finding out why Oliver has feelings for Kara?" Barry pondered. "It just seems out of nowhere, and the whole him being upset with you dating could just be an act to keep you off his scent. He is the Green Arrow after all."

"You're right," Felicity agreed with Barry's reasoning. "So, how do we get there?"

"Cisco made me an extrapolator so I can travel across the multiverse," Barry explained. "We can use that to go to National City."

"Okay, let's do it," Felicity sighed. "Let's go find Oliver."

"Sweet," Barry grabbed the extrapolator on the nearby table and pressed a button to open the portal. He just hoped he wasn't too late in trying to save Oliver and Kara from themselves.

* * *

_**Earth-38  
National City  
The Lockdown Studio's**_

Ben Lockwood exited the studios that evening after wrapping up what he considered another successful show. Even though he was buzzing over his show, what he was most proud of was standing up to Kara regarding what he believed were her asinine policies. Of course aliens were the scum of the Earth, so he didn't see why she was so intent on trying to save them. If anything, her hopes were just going to be a lost cause. Ben continued walking to his car but there was something off about his trek. For one thing, he felt that there was someone following him. He turned around and didn't see anyone behind him, making him believe that he was possibly being paranoid.

But when Ben turned around, he realized there was standing in front of him. A man donned in emerald green with arrows appeared ready to challenge him, and Ben had to admit he was a little curious.

_He's scared,_ Oliver thought to himself as he studied the slight fear in Ben's eyes. _Good, I got him right where I want him._

"Who are you?" Ben couldn't help but ask.

"You don't need to know. But I know more about you. Ben Lockwood, what do you know about the Children of Liberty?" Oliver gruffly asked.

"I don't know anything about them," Ben argued, but he didn't expect Oliver to immediately draw an arrow and point it towards his head. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"_SHUT. UP._" Oliver shouted. "_I _ask the questions, do you understand me?!"

"I'm not telling anyone anything," Ben argued. "Especially to someone who is five months early for St. Patrick's Day."

"You seem to underestimate the fact that I am holding a weapon at your head," Oliver argued. "Which means I will shoot you if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"If you shoot me, then I'll die, and any information that I know will go to the grave with me," Ben snickered. "So you're not going to do anything. Besides, if you wanted to shoot me, you would have done so already."

"You don't know anything about me," Oliver felt the anger boil in his blood as he noticed Ben was becoming more cocky. "I may not shoot you, but I will make your life _extremely _difficult. Especially if you don't leave Supergirl alone."

"Oh, so you're one of Supergirl's friends?" Ben smirked. "Interesting."

"So what if I am?" Oliver countered.

"I don't think you understand the position you're putting yourself in," Ben challenged Oliver. "I'm going to give you a chance to take your emerald self down the yellow brick road and head back to Kansas. Stop butting yourself into my matters with Supergirl. Or things will end terribly for the both of you."

"I'm not easily threatened," Oliver countered. "If you want Supergirl or any other alien, you're going to have to go through me first. And I _always_ put up a fight."

"That's good to know," Ben smirked as he walked around Oliver and headed to his car. Oliver didn't turn around, but he heard Ben driving away, and inside Oliver knew that cracking Ben was going to be harder than he thought. Oliver dropped the arrow that was in his hand on the floor, almost as if he was defeated. One thing was certain though; he knew if Kara found out he had tried to threaten Ben, it wouldn't end well for him.

* * *

_**Earth-38  
National City  
The D.E.O.**_

While Oliver failed at getting answers from Ben, Kara looked through multiple records hoping that she could find something to use against him. Kara was so busy looking through records that she didn't notice Alex standing behind her with worry. Kara didn't look up from the papers, but she knew she had to talk to Alex sooner or later.

"I heard the media scrum didn't go well," Alex sounded saddened as Kara turned around. "Lockwood basically had an answer for everything."

"I know that I wanted to look him in the eye as Kara Danvers the reporter, but he just had an answer for everything," Kara sighed. "And after that, I had less hope than before."

"It didn't help that Oliver was with you?" Alex asked.

"I guess he did," Kara walked towards Alex while adjusting her cape. "But, even then I just felt completely alone. At the end of the day, Oliver isn't an alien. So it's easy for him to give me pep talks."

"At least he's there giving you pep talks when you need them," Alex reasoned. "It seems against his nature to be that soft, but he's that open with you."

"I know," Kara acknowledged. "I know the Oliver I'm seeing is different than the Oliver everyone else is used to. He made me coffee, did my crossword puzzle, cleaned coffee off my lip, and reminded me that I'm special."

"Which is why you need to stop fighting what you're feeling on all accounts," Alex reminded her. "You're fighting the anger you're feeling regarding Lockwood...and you're fighting your romantic feelings for Oliver. It's okay to like him, Kara. I'm sure that he feels the same way that you do."

"Okay, you want to hear the God's honest truth?" Kara snapped. "_Fine_, I have romantic feelings for Oliver, okay? But I can't get involved with him no matter what. At the end of the day, he's human and I'm an alien. It would never work, especially with what Lockwood is doing by exterminating all of the aliens."

"Kara," Alex walked closer to her sister and put her hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure this is just about Lockwood?"

"I'm sure," Kara insisted.

"Really? Cause the vibe I'm getting is that it has to do more with Mon-El," Alex noticed Kara slightly looking away at the mention of Mon-El. "You're scared things aren't going to work out with anyone else, especially since you gave so much of yourself to him. I know it hurt that he came back and was married, but you can't shut yourself out from love. You deserve it out of all people."

"When Maggie comes back after you thought she was dead and you find out she's married, then you can tell me what to do with my love life," Kara crossed her arms. "Until then, I'll let my heart heal by keeping myself busy with the Lockwood case. After Oliver finishes helping me, he's going back to Earth-1 and we won't see each other until next year at the earliest." Alex knew it was no use so she decided to change the subject.

"Okay, well did you find anything about Lockwood?" Alex pondered.

"I did," Kara nodded her head. "He used to be a history professor at National City University. No word on why he was fired from his job and how he became an anti-alien activist."

"Does this sound like you're going to do a little more digging?" Alex asked.

"Definitely," Kara sighed. Before Alex could go further, J'onn entered the room and the look on his face made Kara wonder if something was wrong." J'onn what's going on?"

"There's something you need to see, Kara," J'onn said, prompting Kara to appear muddled. "It has to do with Oliver."

"Oliver?" Kara widened her eyes. "Is he okay?"

"He confronted Ben Lockwood," J'onn answered. Kara didn't understand what J'onn was saying, but she hoped that Oliver wasn't hurt.

"Why would he confront Ben Lockwood?" Kara asked. "He said he was going to the library to get more information."

"He tried to get information, but it wasn't at the library," J'onn revealed. "He tried to hold an arrow to Lockwood's head, and Lockwood is having a heyday."

"What's he saying?" Alex crossed her arms.

"I could tell you, but I think it would be better if I showed you," J'onn motioned for Kara and Alex to follow him. The two of them reached a T.V. monitor and stared up, with Kara appearing concerned.

"_I told you Supergirl was dangerous," _Ben stood in front of a podium while a media scrum tried to get him to answer questions on his recent encounter with the Green Arrow. "_Now she has friends who are threatening humans too. If she can influence humans to threaten their own kind, then who knows what else she could do. Supergirl is dangerous, which means she must be destroyed. As far as I'm concerned, Supergirl is Public Enemy #1…," _

Kara felt blood boil through her body as she saw Ben talk about her in a dangerous light, but all she could focus on was finding Oliver. She needed to know why he did what he did.

"Where's Oliver now?" Kara asked.

"I'm assuming he's back at your loft," Alex answered. With that revelation, Kara zoomed out of the D.E.O., and went straight for her loft to confront Oliver.

* * *

_**Earth-38  
National City  
Kara's Loft**_

Oliver stared at the television as guilt formed on his face, realizing that in his attempt to help Kara, he had made things exponentially worse. He knew that she had probably found out the news by now, and he was sure she was going to come to confront him. As he continued watching T.V., Kara zoomed into the window in her superhero outfit, with Oliver knowing she was about to blow a gasket.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Oliver?!" Kara shouted as she pointed towards the T.V. "I brought you here because I needed your help. I didn't bring you here to cause more trouble for me."

"Kara, I know you're mad and I'm really sorry," Oliver got up from the couch with an attempt to calm her down.

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down!" Kara pointed a finger at him. "You were supposed to help me and now Supergirl is Public Enemy #1. Is this what you do? You make things worse before you make things better?"

"Actually, that's Barry's job," Oliver admitted, prompting Kara to let out an exasperated groan.

"Don't! You don't...you don't get to be cute right now!" Kara argued. "Green Arrow is supposed to be a symbol of hope despite his dark demeanor. He doesn't go around threatening to shoot people in the head because he wants to get information. I know you were trying to help, but Lockwood is dangerous. He's ruthless, he's catastrophic...and because he's all of those things, I'm lost. I don't need more alien blood on my hands because you want to go around doing things the Star City way."

"I know, I screwed up," Oliver got up from the sofa and walked over to her, seeing that her anger was diminishing as she stared into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kara. You brought me here because you wanted me to help you. And you're right, you deserve to expect better from me. I handled things the wrong way, but you have to understand, I can't let him hurt you. Seeing you as upset as you are about what he's doing really upsets me. I want to help you, and you know that, right?"

"So far you've been helpful," Kara admitted. "But I didn't need you to confront him that way. It gave him more ammo."

"It did, and I'm going to work twice as hard to fix what I did," Oliver promised. "I'm not going home until I fix the problem. No matter how long it takes. Okay?" Kara relented at Oliver's apology, especially since she knew his heart was in the right place.

"Okay," Kara whispered while making her way to the couch. She sat down and motioned for Oliver to join her, with him slowly obliging. "Truth be told, I am glad you're here. I don't think I can go through what Lockwood is putting me through alone."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Oliver honestly replied. He grabbed both of Kara's hands and held them, which made her heart go soft. "And I'm not letting you go through this alone. I know what it's like to be abandoned when you need people the most."

"I know you do, Oliver," Kara nodded her head slowly. She thought back on her conversation with Alex back at the D.E.O., and she realized she was guarding her heart because of everything around her. Oliver was willing to do anything and everything to help her, and there was some part of her that wanted to give into him. Oliver wasn't Mon-El. He wasn't going to leave her at the drop of a hat and Kara needed to remind herself that. With everything Oliver had been through, he deserved that same promise as well. She intended to be there thick and thin, even if things got hard for the both of them."Well don't worry, because even if you screw up, you're still going to have me. I promise."

"Good," Oliver could barely get the words out, mainly because Kara had moved closer to his face. She looked at his lips before leaning in, ultimately crashing her lips onto his. Oliver was surprised at first but he quickly responded, placing his hands on Kara's cheeks to deepen the kiss. Kara felt the kiss turn feverish, causing her to grab Oliver's shirt and pull it off over his head. Their lips parted for a second as Oliver's shirt came off, but as soon as Kara threw it on the floor, she reattached their lips, a moan escaping her lips.

"Oliver," Kara's breath hitched, with their lips still connected. Oliver picked Kara up and carried her towards the bed, with clothes shedding off and the two of them becoming one in the heat of the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello again everyone, I'm here with a brand new chapter. So last time, Kara gave into her romantic feelings for Oliver (ooh-la-la), and now Supergirl has a bigger target on her back.**_

_**Here we have the morning after Kariver's romantic encounter, and it's basically a bunch of fluff. But their newfound romance is still very complicated since there are other factors at play here. So, without further ado, here's the latest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Earth-38  
National City  
Kara's Loft**_

Oliver lay sound asleep in pure bliss as the sun shone through the window and kissed the side of his face. He was able to sleep like a baby following the events of the night before, but when he opened his eyes and saw the other side of the bed was empty, Oliver wondered if what had happened was merely a dream. Oliver sat up in bed and smiled when Kara came to the bedroom with two cups of coffee in nothing but a long white T-Shirt.

_Last night actually happened_, Oliver thought to himself. He wasn't complaining one bit.

Kara slowly walked towards Oliver and handed him a cup of coffee, the two of them giving each other shy glances.

"Good morning," Kara softly said as Oliver took the coffee with a smile. "I made you coffee."

"I can see that," Oliver jokingly said while putting the cup to the side. "And good morning to you too." Kara sat down on the bed next to Oliver as he softly glanced at her. "So, about last night…"

"Yeah, that...that actually happened." Kara blushed as she looked down at the cup of coffee she had.

"Was it bad?" Oliver asked as Kara glanced at him. "Cause if it was that bad, I'm sorry...and…" Kara laughed softly before running a hand through his hair.

"No, it wasn't bad," Kara grinned. "It was actually amazing." Oliver innocently smiled as he continued staring into her eyes. "I had a really nice time last night."

"I mean you moaning is a better sound than you yelling at me, so I think last night was win," Oliver teased. Kara put her cup on the nightstand while Oliver tucked some of her hair behind her ears.

"So where did you_ learn_ all of that? Cause it's quite obvious you're an experienced lover," Oliver pulled Kara onto his lap as she straddled him, with Oliver placing his forehead on hers.

"Oh, I learned a thing or two along the way," Oliver cheekily replied.

"Is _that_ the case?" Kara bit her lower lip while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I mean, you did enjoy it last night, right?" Oliver pondered. Kara immediately nodded her head as Oliver chuckled. "So it is the case."

"Good," Kara muttered before pressing her lips to his. Oliver put a hand on the back of her head to pull her closer to him, with the two of them trying to forget the rest of the world. Kara parted her lips from his, knowing that they had to address the gigantic elephant in the room. "So, I think we should talk about what happened."

"We just did," Oliver appeared muddled.

"Not the sex part, Oliver," Kara playfully hit his shoulder before she became serious. "The feelings part." Oliver knew they had to talk about it sooner or later, with sooner being the better option.

"Yeah, we should," Oliver agreed. "I hope you don't think this was a one night stand thing, cause to me it wasn't."

"It wasn't for me either," Kara replied. "Honestly, I was holding back for a bit because my ex left me, got married and came back."

"Ouch," Oliver winced at Kara's revelation.

"Yeah, it did hurt for awhile," Kara admitted. "I thought I couldn't give my heart to anyone else for a long time."

"I don't blame you," Oliver agreed. "I would feel the same way."

"It was hard," Kara bit her lower lip. "But in a way my sister is right. I need to stop letting my ex control my emotions and I have to move on. Even if it means sleeping with vigilantes from another earth." Oliver chuckled at the last part as Kara laughed as well. She suddenly appeared serious as she felt the next part was going to be the hardest thing she was going to say."I really like you, Oliver. And no, it's not just the warm fuzzy feelings from the amazing sex talking."

"I really like you too, Kara," Oliver reciprocated. "And no, it's not he warm fuzzy feelings from the amazing sex talking either." Kara laughed as Oliver couldn't help but smile in return. "So, what do we call this?" Kara thought for a moment before biting her lower lip, not sure of the label she wanted to put on it.

"Well, let's just say it's something new and we can figure it out along the way," Kara said.

"Something new," Oliver repeated as he raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

"Good, me too," Kara answered before leaning in and giving him a kiss. Oliver passionately kissed her back as Kara moaned lightly against his lips. She looked at the clock from behind Oliver's head, before her eyes made contact with his. "Do you think we have time before we have to go to the D.E.O?"

"Oh we _definitely _have time," Oliver answered as he flipped Kara over and she let out an infectious laugh.

* * *

_**Earth-38  
National City  
The D.E.O.**_

Kara flew through the air as Oliver followed behind on the motorcycle towards the front of the building, but as Oliver followed Kara, he noticed she had made a quick detour to the side of the building. He tailed her with the motorcycle and parked it, giving her a muddled look as she smiled at him.

"Why didn't we just go inside the building?" Oliver gestured around the corner with his thumb.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this," Kara walked towards him and gave him a chaste kiss. Oliver responded with chaste kisses of his own before slowly pulling away. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure," Oliver nodded his head.

"When we go in there, no forms of PDA, okay?" Kara suggested. "We're going to tell everyone at some point, but right now I just want to keep this between us. So can you do that for me?" Oliver understood where she was coming from and ultimately nodded his head.

"I can do that for you," Oliver agreed. "But you have to make it up to me later."

"Oh, and how can I make it up to you?" Kara playfully asked.

"By letting me take you out on a proper date," Oliver said. Kara couldn't say no to Oliver's request, and she responded by leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"I'd be honored," Kara giggled before kissing him one last time. "Come on, let's go." Oliver followed her to the front of the building but once again she hesitated. "By the way, follow my lead." Oliver wasn't sure what Kara was thinking before she opened the door and gave him a feigned look of anger. "I can't _believe_ you went to go confront Lockwood as The Green Arrow!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ for wanting to help you get information from Lockwood on The Children of Liberty!" Oliver matched Kara's tone as the two of them made their way to Alex and J'onn.

"There are other ways of getting information from him, we just have to be patient," Kara said. "Promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise!" Oliver replied.

"Good! Glad we settled that!" Kara turned her head and noticed Alex and J'onn staring at them with befuddled expressions. "Oh, hi guys. We didn't see you there."

"Well good morning to you too," Alex smirked. "So did you two hash things out?"

"Yeah, we had a long talk about it last night," Kara crossed her arms. "So what do you have for us?"

"We looked more into the reason Lockwood was fired as a history professor," Alex cleared her throat. "So apparently, he started spreading prejudice views in his studies because he was a victim of losing his home during the Daxamite crisis. The school couldn't have that, so they parted ways. Since then he's been on this warpath, and now that I'm beginning to connect the dots, I can see that he's probably responsible for all of the aliens dying."

"But we still can't exactly link him to it, can we?" Oliver questioned.

"We're working on that," Alex sighed. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Okay," Oliver nodded his head. "Do you have a computer, I want to look up the attacks of The Children of Liberty and analyze if there's a way we can pinpoint them back to Lockwood. Felicity taught me that you have to look at things even if they aren't exactly visible."

"Sure, computer's in the first room on the right," Alex said. Oliver nodded his head and motioned to Kara with his thumb.

"If you need me, I'll be there," Oliver told her before making his way to the computer room. Kara couldn't help but smile at him as he walked away, but quickly took the smile off her face when she faced Alex again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alex pondered.

"Sure," Kara and Alex walked into one of the medical rooms with Alex shutting the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"There's something different about you," Alex tried to pinpoint what it was as Kara turned around.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned.

"There's this glow about you," Alex stared at her intently. "You look more relaxed and happy and...oh my god." Alex covered her mouth with her hand as Kara innocently blinked. "You had sex."

"Alex," Kara groaned.

"Was it with Oliver?" Alex slightly whispered as Kara shook her head.

"No, I did not have sex with Oliver," Kara lied. "A girl can't randomly pick someone up from the bar and have a little fun? Besides, after I spoke to Oliver last night, I took a breather."

"Oh you _sure_ did," Alex smirked. "Well I'm glad you're at least moving on in that aspect from Mon-El."

"I mean, everyone's going to find out I'm an alien at some point, so I might as well have fun now," Kara shrugged her shoulders. She suddenly became quiet before glancing at Alex with sadness. 'I want to apologize for yesterday. I never should have brought up Maggie when we were talking about Oliver."

"It's okay," Alex assured her. "You were right though. I don't have a right to control your love life. I just...I see the way Oliver looks at you, it's soft, it's caring, it's...the real Oliver. And I know you're sleeping with other guys so you can forget about your feelings for him, but at some point, you have to face them head on...or else it's going to be too late. I'm sorry if I pushed too much. When you are ready to talk about your feelings for Oliver, I will be here. And I will listen without trying to push you two together. I just want to see you happy, Kara. That's all I would ever want from my sister." Kara smiled before giving Alex a hug, squeezing her tightly as she let out a deep breath.

"I love you," Kara softly spoke.

"I love you too, Kara," Alex squeezed her once more before the two girls parted their hug. Their moment was interrupted when a siren starting blaring, prompting Alex to run to the nearby computer. "There's a Children of Liberty sighting."

"Where?" Kara asked.

"The park," Alex turned towards Kara and gave her a smirk. "Go get Oliver and stop them." Kara nodded her head and walked out of the room, noticing that Oliver was already making his way towards her.

"J'onn told me we got a sighting," Oliver explained.

"Yep, let's stop them before they hurt another alien," Kara raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk.

"Suit up," Oliver said while placing his green hood over his head.

"That literally gave me chills," Kara gave a dramatic shudder with the two of them walking out of the D.E.O.

* * *

_**Earth-38  
National City  
National City Park**_

Kara zoomed through the air towards National City Park before landing and looking around with seriousness. It was a little too quiet for her taste, but she was sure they were here. Before she could go any further...she had to wait for Oliver and his ridiculously slow motorcycle. She looked down at her pretend watch as she patiently tapped her foot, and not long after she gestured as such, Oliver zoomed down the street and parked his motorcycle by the park. He got off and adjusted his emerald mask, walking towards Kara with conviction.

"Nice of you to join me," Kara smirked as Oliver couldn't help but smile himself.

"Superspeed..._still_ don't got it," Oliver responded in his gruff 'Arrow' voice.

"I know," Kara chuckled as she looked around. "Do you see anything?"

"Not anything so far," Oliver replied. "Are you sure it was here?"

"Alex said it was," Kara replied. Before she could respond, she heard something from across the park, almost as if someone was screaming for help. "They're at the South-side entrance. Someone's screaming for help. They're probably torturing them!"

"Got it," Oliver nodded his head and raced towards the opposite side of the park with Kara in tow. It didn't take long for either of them to get there, but when they did, they saw what was probably Kara's worst fear; they were ready to kill another alien.

"Hey! Back off!" Kara yelled as she used her heat vision to distract the Children of Liberty. They all turned around and noticed Kara preparing to fight them and Oliver holding a bow and arrow in a threatening manner. "I don't know who taught you that you hurt people that are different from you, but where I come from, we accept everyone!"

"Supergirl…, I knew you would show up…," A voice said as Kara appeared muddled. Even Oliver lowered his bow slightly when he heard the person talk. Kara and Oliver saw someone come out from the Children of Liberty shadows decked out in what looked to be a supersuit and a gold head piece, and wondered who was he. They had never seen him before. "You never could stop helping people in need."

"Who are you?!" Oliver shouted, once again pointing his weapon.

"Who I am...doesn't concern you..," The man didn't acknowledge Oliver's presence as his eyes were glued to Kara. "However, my presence does concern Supergirl. She has caused enough chaos and destruction in National City. Because you're here, aliens are dying. Just like this one."

"Don't you _dare_ hurt_ her!" _Kara yelled.

"It's simple," The man shrugged his shoulders. "All you have to do is go away. If you go away, we stop killing aliens. If you don't, then they all die. It's your choice Supergirl."

"I am not going to leave National City just because you want me to," Kara stood her ground. "National City is my home and I am going to protect my home from people like you."

"Well, I can't say I didn't warn you," The man replied as he turned towards the army of people behind him. "My children...kill the alien."

"Not on our watch," Oliver said, releasing the arrow from his bow. The bow hit the arm of one of the Children of Liberty closest to the alien, causing the one minion to let out a yell. Oliver took another bow out of his arsenal and shot the other Child of Liberty that was on the alien's left side, with that one falling over in pain.

"Okay, new plan," The man said, prompting all of his 'children' to look at him. "Forget that alien for the moment...and kill Supergirl." The Children of Liberty wasted no time taking out machine guns in order to shoot her. Kara didn't appear concerned, but she knew Oliver could have gotten seriously hurt if he was in the crossfire. She immediately zoomed in front of Oliver and held out her cape almost as a shield, giving the Children of Liberty the opening to shoot her. The staccato of bullets rushed towards Supergirl, but all of the bullets started bouncing off her and hitting the ground. The man realized Supergirl was bulletproof, and they couldn't touch her with mere machinery. Even Oliver had forgotten that Kara was bulletproof prior to this moment, and he was extremely happy that she was.

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked Oliver quietly.

"Well, I was thinking Italian or maybe Chinese," Oliver responded.

"What?" Kara appeared muddled at Oliver's answer.

"Oh, I was talking about our date tonight," Oliver replied.

"Oliver, we're in the middle of a gun fight!" Kara reminded him.

"What? I'm multitasking," Oliver tried to reason. Deep down, Kara thought it was adorable, but it wasn't the time or place for Oliver's cuteness. Kara didn't get a chance to respond when the man had grabbed her from behind and attempted to drag her away. Kara could have easily broke free, but for some reason she was feeling weak. That was when she realized, the green bracelet the man was wearing was laced with Kryptonite. Kara felt herself getting weaker, and there wasn't much Oliver could do without hurting her. "Supergirl!"

"Oh yes, we have Supergirl right where we want her, don't we?" The man taunted Oliver as Kara continued to struggle.

"You're hurting her, let her go!" Oliver took an arrow and pointed it towards the man, although the man didn't seem amused by Oliver's retort.

"Me hurting her is kind of the point," The man said. Kara realized Oliver was left wide open, and she wasn't the only one. The man grabbed one of the guns that had a round yet and fired it towards Oliver, causing tears to come to Kara's eyes.

"_NO!"_ Kara yelled in the midst of her Kryptonite poisoning. However, a streak of lighting ran in front of Oliver, revealing that the bullet had landed on the floor next to him. Oliver had a hunch of who that could of been, but he didn't think it was possible.

"No way," Oliver muttered. He saw the streak of lightning circle the man and Kara, and again to Oliver. Oliver realized he suddenly was holding Kara in his arms, meaning his suspicions were correct. Before he could say anything, he was carried away by the streak of lightning, prompting the man to yell in frustration. He turned around towards his minions, hoping he could release some frustration on the other alien they just captured.

"Kill her," The man simply said. The minions went to the alien and did his dirty work, with the only sound in the park being the alien screaming while taking her last breaths.

The streak carried Oliver and Kara to the other end of the park and released them there, with Kara coughing as she tried to fight the effects of the Kryptonite off. She heard the piercing scream from the alien and wanted to yell, but all she could do was let out a soft cry. She had let the alien down. Another one had died because she couldn't stop it. The death count was up to eleven.

"Kara," Oliver softly said as Kara quickly wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry we couldn't save her."

"He...he had Kryptonite," Kara shakily replied.

"I know," Oliver said. "It's in that bracelet he was wearing."

"He almost killed me," Kara added.

"But he didn't," Oliver told her.

"He almost killed _you,_" Kara finally looked him in the eye while trying not to fall apart.

"He didn't. I'm still here," Oliver let out a sigh.

"The question is..._how_?" Kara couldn't help but wonder. That was when the both of them stared at the person who saved them. It was none other than Barry, and all he could was stare at them with concern. "B..._Barry_?"

"Barry, what are you doing here?" Oliver pondered.

"I could ask you the same thing," Another voice said, causing Oliver to spin around and notice Felicity glancing at him from the side.

"Felicity?" Oliver once again spoke.

"Apparently I came at a good time," Barry said, which made Oliver shake his head at Barry's thought.

"Barry, you shouldn't be here," Oliver said.

"And why not?" Barry scoffed. "Apparently _you're_ here."

"Because Kara asked for my help," Oliver explained. "There's some mad man that wants to kill her, simply because she's an alien. It's like the Nazi period all over again. This guy has to be stopped because he's dangerous."

"And you thought I couldn't help stop him?" Barry looked at Kara as he asked the question.

"Barry, you're too pure and good," Oliver said. "You could have been taken advantage of because of it. I needed to be here because I know guys like him. I've dealt with the worst possible pain imagined. I spent five years on an island which was where I had to become something that I wasn't sure I could be. So, yes, there was a reason you weren't asked. Was this the reason that you came all this way, or was there another agenda in mind?"

"Why would there be another agenda?" Felicity questioned.

"Because you're here," Oliver mentioned. "Kara has legions of people that are good at computers and can crack firewalls. Barry brought you here for something else. It was to spy on me, wasn't it? Mainly because your precious date was that awful?"

"Yes my date was terrible, Oliver," Felicity admitted. "But I can't believe you think I of all people don't want to help you. Whatever this is, you and Kara can't fight it on your own, especially if that man has Kryptonite laced somewhere in his costume. You need our help, and we want to help you."

"You want to help?" Oliver scrunched his eyebrows. "If you want to help, you would have stayed at Star City, helping Dig and the others fight crime there. I had this handled."

"Oliver," Kara finally said, prompting him to stare at her. "Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if we had Barry and Felicity's help. Barry did just save both of our lives after all." Oliver knew Kara had a point, and he knew this was one argument he wasn't going to win. Oliver finally relented and nodded his head, which perked up Barry's attitude.

"Okay," Oliver softly said. "But where the hell are they going to sleep?"

"The D.E.O. has extra beds, I'm sure Alex and J'onn can accommodate them," Kara reasoned.

"So it's settled," Barry nodded his head. "I'm going to need to be briefed in on everything you know about this guy. If he wants to create his own army, then we need an army of our own." Oliver knew deep down Barry was right, but there was a nagging feeling he was having regarding the both of them being there. Was Barry really there because he wanted to help Oliver and Kara fight, or was there another reason?

* * *

_**Earth-38  
National City  
The D.E.O.**_

Once Kara, Oliver, Barry and Felicity got back to the D.E.O., Oliver filled Alex and J'onn in on the happenings at the park. Alex knew they had to worry about The Children of Liberty, but now they had their leader, and Alex wasn't sure if she was prepared for what was going to be said next.

"There's someone else?" Alex pondered.

"We don't know his name, but he knows an awful lot about Kara," Oliver crossed his arms. "He lured her into a false sense of security by having her shield me with bullets. So when she was finally distracted, he grabbed her and tried to poison her with Kryptonite."

"Is she okay?" Alex wondered.

"She will be," Oliver sighed. "After she gets over the initial shock that another alien died. She's blaming herself pretty hard."

"This isn't her fault," Alex softly said. "I should talk to her."

"Um, may I talk to her? Privately?" Oliver hoped that he could truly see her in her vulnerable state. Alex nodded her head with a small smile, motioning towards the balcony.

"Oliver?" Alex said as Oliver started to leave. Oliver stopped in his tracks and noticed Alex smiling at him, almost as if it was some form of approval. "Thank you for everything you're doing for my sister. I'm glad she can count on you."

"Of course," Oliver gave a smile of his own before he continued on his way. Oliver noticed Kara was standing on the balcony again, knowing that she needed some time to breath. However, he wanted to see if she needed him in that moment. "Kara?" Kara turned around and motioned for Oliver to join her with her head, Oliver accepting the invitation. As soon as Oliver stood next to her, Kara leaned her head on his arm. "I would ask if you're okay but I know you're not."

"She died, and I couldn't save her," Kara's voice broke as she glanced into Oliver's eyes. "I was there, and I couldn't save her."

"That's not on you," Oliver told her. "You didn't know that man was going to have Kryptonite."

"I swear that's Lockwood, and that Lex is supplying him with Kryptonite," Kara said although she seemed confused. "But this doesn't seem like Lex's M.O. He doesn't just willy nilly help people. He's playing the long game."

"As soon as we find out what it is, we will stop him, together," Oliver wrapped one of his arms around Kara's shoulder, rubbing her arm lightly. "I promise."

"Oliver?" Kara said which garnered his attention. "I know I said no PDA but...can you just hold me for awhile?"

"I can do that," Oliver promised her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. However, he didn't realize Barry had witnessed everything, and Barry's suspicions were proven to be correct.

Oliver and Kara were in love with each other.

* * *

_**Earth-38  
Kaznia, Russia**_

While Ben Lockwood and his minions created havoc on National City, Lex Luthor had his own plans on taking down Kara. Sure, he was happy to give Lockwood the band of Kryptonite to weaken Supergirl, but he needed something that would cause Supergirl to absolutely break. While speaking about Supergirl being Public Enemy #1 was enough for some, most others didn't believe it, and they still worshiped her. With this latest plan, he hoped they no longer did.

Lex walked into a small hut, closing the door behind him. He saw a young woman staring out the window as the snow fell heavily, with Lex furrowing his eyebrows with interest.

"I'm back...Red Daughter," Lex said, prompting the young woman to turn around. The thing was...the young woman looked exactly like Kara. "Gather your things, we're going on a little trip."

"Where?" Red Daughter spoke in a thick Russian accent.

"National City in the United States," Lex smirked as Red Daughter naively glanced at him. She wasn't prepared for the words Lex was going to say next. "I have a mission for you."


End file.
